Subcutaneous glucose sensors based on hydrogen peroxide generation and its electrooxidation are known, for example, as described by David Gough in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,987, 4,671,288, 4,890,620, 4,703,756, 4,650,547 and in Diabetes Care, vol. 5, No. 3, May-June 1982, Part 1, pp. 190-198. In these types of sensors, the production of peroxide or consumption of oxygen by enzymes (e.g., glucose oxidase) is detected on a platinum electrode. A core problem of these sensors is that the signal in such sensors is heavily dependent on a stoichiometrically adequate supply of oxygen to the sensing layer. Often, there is a relatively low concentration of oxygen in the sensing environment, as compared to glucose, which results in oxygen-dependence of the sensor.